


oh, the things you do

by beigogi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, frustrated uni student zhengting, part-timer xukun, zt's so weak for his dreamy high school boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigogi/pseuds/beigogi
Summary: zhengting suddenly becomes a huge fan of cheeseburgers and drops by burger king everyday to stare at the cute part-timer.justin and chengcheng think they've had enough of zhengting's drama.





	1. Chapter 1

“You should just talk to him, you know.”

Zhengting sighs for probably the fifty-seventh time today, and it’s not even evening yet, it’s just 4:27 pm— displays Chengcheng’s digital wrist watch, and it disappears out of his sight when the said boy reaches across the table to fetch a fry from Zhengting’s tray— and it’s already been this much. He throws Chengcheng a disapproving look, ready to snatch away what Chengcheng has stolen, but then it’s gone. Popped inside that ridiculous-looking mouth in barely a second. Owner of the said mouth looking smug and unsympathetic, lazy eyes directed at Justin and nodding just slightly, showing approval. _These brats,_ Zhengting almost barks but decides _nah, they know it anyway,_ and just settles for another sigh. Fifty-eight.

“Look,” Zhengting begins, propping his head up on one hand, sharp eyes on Justin. “It’s not that easy, okay? What would I even tell him?”

Justin cocks an eyebrow, like that was the easiest question he’s ever heard. “Uh, hi? I’m Zhengting? Also known as the boy who’s had a crush on you for almost two months now? I’d like to order a whopper and you, please.” Justin rolls his eyes at almost the same time Zhengting does, and Zeren beside him snickers.

“Wow, _Minghao_. That’s so helpful. You never fail to impress me,” Zhengting mockingly says, sipping on his cola to clear his drying throat. Justin’s so ready to protest because “it’s _Justi-_ ,” but Zhengting stops him with a hand smashed on the face. “Why are you guys here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be in dance practice?” he directs the question to both Justin and Chengcheng who are still trying to finish his tray. He swats their hands away, successfully this time.

“To ask you to buy us food, of course,” Chengcheng says like _that was so obvious,_ “it’s snack time?” and tries to reach for Zhengting’s cola, but Zhengting is quicker. He pouts.

“Yeah, ge. Buy us some food,” Justin whines while Chengcheng nods vigorously beside him. Like they haven’t been clinging on his tail for a week now.  Zhengting’s not affected _at all._ “Besides, we also want to meet your lover boy back there,” Justin nods towards the direction of the counter with a _devilish_ spark in his eyes and _he knows what this means_ , Zhengting’s head almost collides with the table. Zeren comfortingly pats his shoulder.

 “Nope. Not buying you guys anything. And no,” he snaps his head back up and glares, out of warning, “That’s never going to happen.”

“C’mon, Zhengting-ge,” Chengcheng lowers his head to meet Zhengting’s gaze. “This has _literally_ been going on for weeks now. Let’s stop your suffering, alright? And we’re really hungry.”

And it all happens too quickly. Zhengting’s eyes widening as Chengcheng and Justin get up from their seats, rounding the table to get to Zhengting. They grab his arms and try to pull him out, and they do, with Zhengting thrashing around, not caring about the looks people are giving them. He thinks he hears Zeren muffling a laugh, _that boy,_ he thought he was loyal to him? What happened to friendship?

And before he knows it, he’s being dragged towards the counter, and _how could it be empty right now?_

Justin and Chengcheng are actually laughing at his side, like they’re having the time of their lives while Zhengting tries so hard to breathe, with them being _so close_. And the boy, that dreamy-looking part-timer, actually looks terrified. Like he’s trying to decipher the situation, and Zhengting wants to sink into a puddle.

He hates his friends.

“H-hello,” dreamy part-timer stutters when they finally reach him, lopsided smile permanently plastered on his pretty face, _Zhengting thinks it’s lovely,_ but he quickly snaps out of it when the said part-timer— _Xukun,_ his nameplate reads— blinks at them curiously. He doesn’t hear him ask for their order, but Justin’s already there nudging him, smirk so evident and pointed _at him_ and Zhengting really wants to punch him right now. He _almost_ does, but he’s once again reminded not to when Chengcheng squeezes his shoulder.

“C’mon, ge,” he whispers, pretending to scan the menu.

Zhengting starts rolling his eyes, but he meets part-timer’s gaze, and he’s so amazed by how much this boy has affected him to make him stop half-way. He clears his throat rather too loudly.

“I, uh,” he starts, not even knowing what to order because he never planned to, anyway. Why is he even doing this? He figures there’s no going back now, not when he’s already too humiliated and breathless. He really wants to punch his friends right now. His hands are sweating, clenched too tightly around Chengcheng’s uniform sleeve, “Two cheeseburger meals, please.”

“Would that be all?” Xukun asks, after typing out their order, and, “Yes-,” Zhengting starts, glancing up from his wallet, but Justin and his mouth have other plans. _Of course._

“No, add two chocolate sundaes!” Justin chirps, and Xukun the part-timer actually flinches, _cute_ , but is quick to type that down anyway. Zhengting sighs as he pulls out a few bills. An arm suddenly drapes over his shoulders. “And your phone number, he’d like to get that, too.”

Zhengting actually kicks Justin’s shin. _Hard._

And Chengcheng barks out a rather loud chuckle beside him, clutching his stomach as Justin’s face folds in pain, _pain he deserves,_ and Zhengting knows just how red he probably looks right now.

Xukun’s flustered behind the counter, fingers frozen on the screen in front of him and cheeks painted a light pink, and Zhengting _really_ wants to cry right now.

He doesn’t even dare to say another word as he drops his payment on the counter, then quickly turns and walks towards their table, not even bothering to get his change or the receipt. He’s clutching on his chest when he sits back down, a surprised Zeren jumping a little when Zhengting actually bangs his head on his tray.

“I’m going to kill them. _Seriously,_ ” he mutters.

Moments later, he hears the two shuffle back to their table, a new tray placed across him. He looks back up to glare at Justin, then at Chengcheng, who both look _unaffected_ at all. Not even a flash of guilt.

_Wow._

“I’m gon-“

“ _We know_ , we know, ge. Now, c’mon, wipe your tears,” Justin sing-songs while handing him some tissues and Zhengting’s irritated, but he doesn’t really have the energy to think of a comeback anymore.

“I’m _not crying_ ,” Zhengting snaps with no real bite, but snatches the tissues anyway. “And we’re talking after you guys eat.”

Chengcheng and Justin exchange looks across the table, and if Zhengting was close enough, he would gladly like to swat their heads off, _lightly_ (because Zhengting is still a caring older brother despite everything, really), because _how could they even smile after doing this to me?_ He thinks and he’s about to wipe the sweat forming on his forehead when he sees it.

His jaw drops so low his face starts to ache.

“We know, ge, we _know,_ really. No need to thank us, psh-“

Zhengting shoves a fry in Justin’s mouth, eyes never leaving the red scribbles on the tissue paper. He doesn’t hear Chengcheng’s boisterous laughter, nor feels Justin swatting on his hand still smashed on his mouth.

He blinks a few times, before zeroing on the note once again.

 

139-6542-1998

_Cai Xukun :)_

He can’t believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello wow thank you for reading my first ever fic uwu
> 
> talk to me on tumblr!! [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been a week since then, and Zhengting still thinks he needs to get himself checked with a doctor with how strong the thumping in his chest gets every time he glances at the tissue. The tissue with the dreamy part-timer’s number on it. Written in red ink and a smiley face that makes him choke on the vitamin water he’s currently chugging, and he’s probably coughing too loud because he feels people eyeing him suspiciously.

The library might have been the wrong place to contemplate on his life, after all.

He tucks the tissue safely at the back of the book he’s _trying_ to read and proceeds to work on his Operations homework when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He doesn’t know why, but he freezes, hands automatically sweating around the pen he’s holding. He looks down at his pants pocket where his phone is tucked, and he slowly fishes for it, like holding his phone might actually burn him.

He glances at the notification.

It’s _Chengcheng._ Zhengting can already feel his eyes rolling.

 

_Fr: Chengcheng_

_[10:37 am] so, ge_

_[10:37 am] hows it going B)_

 

Zhengting puffs his hair out from his forehead and hurriedly types out a reply.

 

_To: Chengcheng_

_[10:38 am] Shut up and concentrate on your class_

_Fr: Chengcheng_

_[10:38 am] pshhh maths hard cant keep up :----(((((_

_[10:39 am] have u msgd him yet? <<<:_

_To: Chengcheng_

_[10:40 am] Turn off your phone, chengcheng_

_[10:40 am] I’m never messaging him so stop keeping your hopes up_

_[10:40 am] And stop texting me during class :P_

_[10:41 am] BYE_

Zhengting tosses his phone inside his backpack’s pocket and focuses on his homework instead, work paper having too much liquid erasures because _he can’t just get the solutions right_.

Or maybe because he has too much in mind.

And a phone number to call.

 

 

 

“I heard everything.”

Zhengting exhales loudly, exaggeratedly, when he feels Zhourui’s arm snake through his, grin tight around the edges, eyes glinting expectantly and Zhengting knows it’ll be hard to let this go. His friends will _never_ let this go. He knows it.

“I bet,” he tightens his hands around the straps of his bag, pace quickening as he walks towards his bus stop. Zhourui tries to keep up beside him. Zhengting tries hard not to grin. Zeren would probably be clicking his tongue at them if he wasn’t too busy with Yanchen and their “research paper”.

“From Justin,” Zhourui adds when they finally reach their destination, and Zhengting isn’t surprised at all. He hears his friend’s obnoxious laughter. “I like that kid. He never runs out of news.”

“I _despise_ him,” Zhengting emphasizes, but he doesn’t really mean it.

Zhengting wants to cradle his pride and dignity in his arms.

It’s been a week and the embarrassment still weighs so heavy in his stomach. Zhengting still feels like melting into the ground. “I don’t think I can ever go to Burger King again. This is all their fault.”

Zhourui clucks his tongue dramatically, and Zhengting’s fully aware that the gesture isn’t sympathetic at all. If anything, Zhourui’s tone is excessively teasing. Zhengting wraps his arm around Zhourui’s neck, preparing for a headlock.

“No, Zhengting—“ Zhourui coughs, slapping a laughing Zhengting on the arm and wheezes when he’s finally free. He slaps Zhengting’s chest once for effect. Zhengting pretends to wince in pain.

“Zhengting, bro,” Zhourui starts once he finally breathes properly. “Listen to me. You’re frickin’ 20 years old, man, and you should be dating already. You can’t just keep on staring at a cute boy for months, believe me, _I know, I’ve tried_ ,” Zhengting snickers and Zhourui narrows his eyes at him, wiggling his fingers towards Zhengting’s chest, a threat of _don’t laugh at me._

“And nothing happened. Then I realized nothing’s going to work if I don’t actually start moving. And look at me now,” Zhourui gestures at himself proudly, and Zhengting just flicks his head lightly.

“If putting on makeup and doing my hair for almost an hour is what you mean by _start moving,_ then that’s never happening, Rui. Never,” Zhengting says, looking ahead to check if his bus is coming. He predicts it will, after a minute. He faces Zhourui, who’s looking at him with expectant eyes. He leans on a pole, sigh threatening to escape his lips because he knows Zhourui won’t back down. “Don’t worry about me, Rui. I’m _fine._ I’m a brave young man who knows what he’s doing.”

Zhourui raises his eyebrow as he grins. “A brave young man who’s going to call his lover boy tonight because he’s _brave_ enough to do that,” then he’s being pushed rather harshly and Zhengting wonders why until he realizes that his bus has arrived, familiar numbers blinking bright red at him.

“Go for it, Zhengting!” he hears Zhourui exclaim as he hurriedly climbs up his bus, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief when he sees his friend making calling gestures with his hand. He sticks his tongue out when he finally gets to sit down, Zhourui shooting him a peace sign before running to his own bus stop. Zhengting chuckles to himself, sighing when his back hits the head rest. It’s been a tiring day at his university, and even more tiring because his friends won’t stop bugging him about _this._ _Do I really look that hopeless?_

Zhengting tucks the idea at the back of his mind and plucks his earphones from his bag’s pocket, pulling out his phone to play some tunes when he sees a few notifications displayed on the screen.

His fingers hesitate above the screen when he realizes he’s received messages from an unknown number, and he’s not supposed to feel this nervous, _it couldn’t possibly be him right? I didn’t even give him my number-_ then he remembers Justin and Chengcheng and all the things those two can do and their shameless antics that Zhengting wouldn’t even dare to imagine, and really, he’s given up on actually taming them.

He convinces himself to check the messages after a while, _maybe it isn’t him, Zhengting, stop expecting too much,_ and when he finally checks, he’s not sure what to feel exactly.

_Fr: 139-4325-0978_

_[4:36 pm] ge ge ge ge ge_

_[4:36 pm] it’s ur fav kid_

Zhengting’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

_[4:38 pm] yoyoyoyo_

_[4:40 pm] u kno it’s me right_

_[4:40 pm] i changed my number_

_[4:41 pm] some ppl i dont even kno kept on msging me using my old # so_

_[4:45 pm] ge!!!!! answer me_

_[4:46 pm] did u txt lover boy yet_

 

He tries not to smash his phone on the bus window.

He types out something about kicking Justin’s ass when he sees him, but stops abruptly when he hears a soft _ding!_ and a new notification peeking from the upper area of his phone, and now he actually freezes.

He thinks he’s holding his breath, he’s not sure, but he feels his lungs hollowing and it’s suddenly really hard to breathe.

 

_Fr: 139-6542-1998_

_[5:01 pm] hi :)_

And the smiley face is back and Zhengting bumps his head on the window, not even feeling the pain anymore. He’s numb, he’s fricking numb and he’s endured so much pain and embarrassment that he’s not even—

Then he sees it. Burger King just right around the corner, and he’s certain he’s not breathing.

No, it’s not because of the fastfood chain, it’s the dreamy part-timer standing near the sidewalk, eyebrows furrowed and eyes focused on the screen of his phone, his fingers tapping on it a little hesitantly.

Zhengting swallows the lump in his throat.

He starts to believe that time actually slows like those dramatic shit in the TV series he watches whenever something romantic comes up because he notices every single detail, like the bus suddenly slowed for him just so he could get a good look.

Xukun, with his dirty blonde hair slightly messy like it was brushed by the wind, leaning on a scooter, _he owns a scooter, oh god,_ and wearing what looks like a uniform from their local high school. Zhengting couldn’t believe his eyes.

He suddenly hears another _ding!_ from his phone, startling him, but his eyes never leave the boy because _damn is he attractive outside of his usual part-timer uniform._ Zhengting closes his eyes, breathes, bumps his forehead once on the window because _he’s totally out of his mind._ He’s crushing on a high school boy.

_Cute._

Another _ding!_ and Zhengting quickly glances at his phone.

 

_Fr: 139-6542-1998_

_[5:03 pm] sorry, probably creeped u out_

_[5:03 pm] cai xukun, remember? ur friend justin left me ur number_

Zhengting almost chokes. He knew this would happen. He reconsiders having Justin as a friend. Maybe he should just leave him freezing when he comes knocking at his apartment for tutoring. (But another part of him actually feels _slightly_ grateful? Justin should really stop intervening in his life and start minding his own business.)

He shoves his phone in his jacket pocket, not minding the loud thumping he’s starting to hear in his ears. He makes a mental note to _try_ to send a reply later.

 

 

 

A _ding!_ Then another.

Zhengting wakes up with drool all over his History paper. He groans, eyes still heavy with sleep, yet he manages to push himself awake because _he has to finish this,_ and finals are in a week. He slaps his face a few times and clicks his phone’s home button to check the time, and he’s suddenly all too awake.

Two messages from _cxk_ (he finally saves him in his contacts after an hour of contemplating, History paper waiting on his study table), time reading 1:07 am and it’s really too late for that boy to be messaging him, right? _Right_ , and he finds himself reading the messages too quickly, History all forgotten.

He wipes the drool on his chin.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:03 am] just asking, is this zhu zhengting?_

_[1:07 am] i might have gotten the wrong number, sorry_

Zhengting almost laughs. _Cute,_ he thinks, and he’s itching to reply, so he does. Mind foggy and a little bit too ecstatic, he musters up all the courage he has left and types out a quick reply. Oh, the things he does at one in the morning.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:09 am] No no nono_

_[1:09 am] I mean, yes, it’s me, Zhu Zhengting_

Zhengting thinks this is all too crazy.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:09 am] How are you still awake? You should be sleeping already._

Zhengting gulps, trying not to be too excited for a reply. He gets one after he gets back from making a cup of coffee, face mask already plastered on.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:11 am] oh good, it’s actually u_

_[1:11 am] um_

_[1:12 am] probably waiting for ur reply <:_

Zhengting almost swoons, but also wants to cry because he made the boy wait, he actually _did_ make him wait for a reply when he should be getting his rightful eight hours of sleep. His still a high school boy, after all, yet the fact that Xukun (he’s still trying to get used to the name) stayed up for a reply Zhengting should have sent _hours_ ago makes him feel a lot of things. He can’t tell if it’s the acid in his stomach or something else.

Zhengting glances at the papers stacked on his desk— _those could wait—_ and makes up excuses in his mind when he presses the send button. His fingers are shaking.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:15 am] Sorry for not replying earlier, and for all the fuss really_

He takes a sip of his coffee. _Too bitter._

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:15 am] My friends tend to cross the line when they get too bored so_

_[1:16 am] You shouldn’t bother texting me, really_

_[1:16 am] And it’s getting late. Get off your phone kid_

And _wow,_ is he bold. Zhengting thinks he doesn’t have enough brain cells left to actually type out coherent replies, or to even think before hitting send, but being deprived from sleep for months now and having coffee running in his veins instead of healthy blood probably increases his confidence. Which is good, considering his current situation.

Almost too quickly, he receives another message.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:17 am] kid????_

_[1:17 am] :ccccc_

Zhengting’s beginning to think Xukun’s way of typing is cute, too.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:17 am] how do u even know im younger than u anyway_

Lips on the rim of his cup, Zhengting snorts. Coffee sprays all over his nose when he does, but that doesn’t even bother him at all?

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:18 am] I just know, okay. Now go to bed_

Zhengting can actually imagine the boy pout when he reads his next reply.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:18 am] but i think u still owe me smth? : <_

He raises his eyebrows at that. _He does?_ As far as he recalls, this is his first proper conversation with him (minus all the orders taken at Burger King’s counter, of course). So, he asks.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:20 am] I do??_

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:20 am] yes???_

_[1:20 am] u asked for my number, so i assume ur giving me a call_

_[1:20 am] also, ur friend told me u would :)_

Zhengting slaps a hand on his forehead, finally letting go of his coffee. He steadies his breath for a minute.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:22 am] I think I told u my friends tend to cross the line when they’re bored, right_

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:22 am] yeah but i actually thought u wanted to talk to me :/_

The emoticons are starting to kill him.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:23 am] and i also kinda wanted to talk to u too but :c_

_[1:23 am] u seem like a really fun person u know_

_[1:23 am] but u might also be rly busy so_

_[1:24 am] u havent been by the store for a week too : <_

_[1:24 am] but that’s okay, it was really nice talking to u btw_

Zhengting suddenly feels a wave of guilt and also _fondness?_ in his stomach because Xukun _noticed_ , he actually noticed Zhengting’s absence and his mind suddenly shuts down, all his brain cells dying from this… overwhelming feeling. He also said he’s seems like a _fun person_. Zhengting wants to laugh and there are actual tears in his eyes because _that’s the nicest thing_ anyone has ever told him?

His cup is instantly drained from coffee, and he tries to type back something, like a _consolation?_ He doesn’t really know anymore. He’s too guilty and soft and warm all over, he can’t bear to leave the boy like this.

He peels off the sheet from his face and tosses it inside the bin.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:27 am] Hey_

_[1:27 am] Ok so, I might not be able to give you a call right now_

_[1:28 am] But I promise I will, ok?_

Zhengting doesn’t notice the edges of his lips moving up when he hears the next _ding!_

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:28 am] really??_

_To: cxk_

_[1:29 am] Really_

_[1:29 am] Maybe after finals? A week from now_

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:30 am] okay c:_

_[1:30 am] i’ll be waiting then_

Zhengting’s full-on grinning now, head resting on his stack of papers and enthusiastically typing back a reply.

 

_To: cxk_

_[1:30 am] Ok, so you should promise me that you’ll sleep now_

_Fr: cxk_

_[1:30 am] hmm, ok!!_

_[1:30 am] i hope u do well on ur exams_

_[1:31 am] u should sleep too_

_[1:31 am] good night, zhengting_

A message of _good night_ and eighteen pages of History later, Zhengting finds himself buried in a pile of blankets, forcing himself to sleep but to no avail, not when the thrumming in his ears is still getting louder and louder by every passing minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accidentally made this chapter longer than i intended to but anyways  
> thank you so much for reading!! my heart is so soft c:
> 
> go connect with me on tumblr [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/)!!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Ge, you look dead.”

Zhengting hums at Justin tiredly, backpack still around his shoulders and hurting his spine. He’s on the floor, hair disheveled from the strong wind outside, and brain still lagging from all the requirements he finished today. He’s exhausted but is _so, so relieved_ that the week is over, finals and all, and all he wants to do right now is sleep. _To get the sleep he deserv_ —

“AAAAAAAH JUSTIN, WHY YOU—“

Okay, so maybe he won’t get the sleep he deserves so easily. 

He doesn’t even know why or how Chengcheng and Justin got in here, in his _peaceful_ apartment (he doesn’t even remember letting them in? _)_ , but they’re now sprawled all over his couch, consoles in hand and screaming their heads off because “hey! You’re cheating!”

_Sprawled over his own fucking couch._

While he’s here, dead on the cold floor.

Those two don’t even know what conscience feels like, really.

And there’s Cheetos scattered all over.

Zhengting, ever so flexible with probably too much Contemporary coded in his system, stretches his legs up and kicks at the two. They both squirm with their eyes still glued on the screen because nothing’s more important than Mario Kart.

Not even Zhengting.

He thinks he’s sinking deeper into the floor.

When he hears Chengcheng’s mortified scream and Justin’s wheezing, Zhengting finally picks himself up from the ground and flops on them. He hears plastic crash on the floor. _The consoles, probably_ , he thinks, but doesn’t really have the energy to scold the two for dropping them.

“Ugh, ge, you’re so heavy,” Justin chides, but helps Chengcheng in adjusting Zhengting more comfortably in their lap, nonetheless.

“Look at those bags,” Chengcheng teasingly mutters, tracing a finger along Zhengting’s eyes and snickers when Zhengting tries to slap his hand away. “You really pushed a lot harder this time, ge. I wonder just how many face masks will cure these dark lines-“

“Shut up, Cheng. Let me sleep,” Zhengting groans weakly, and he can practically see Justin slap a hand across his face despite his squinted eyes. 

“Seriously, ge? Can you get your backpack off, first?” and Zhengting does almost obediently, roughly pulling on the straps before dumping the heavy bag on the floor, body instantly slumping back on his friends’ laps.

He thinks he hears another _crash!_ but doesn’t mind it. He’ll scold Justin and Chengcheng later. What he feels though are his legs being readjusted on the couch by hurried hands and he gets really curious so he peers his eyes open to see Justin scurry over _something_ on the floor.

He feels laughter vibrate on Chengcheng’s tummy, and squints further until he sees a square metal glinting in Justin’s hands and Justin’s mischievous grin. Zhengting almost topples over in panic, exhaustion suddenly lifting.

“Hey! What are you doing-“

Then his ringtone is suddenly blasting so loud that his eyes widen almost a hundred times bigger than normal. 

“CX… K?”

Justin swipes across the screen.

Zhengting abruptly holds his breath.

Chengcheng is shaking behind him.

He hears a static-y inhale across the line.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

Then Zhengting is diving towards Justin, the other boy screeching and shuffling to get up in a rush but Zhengting’s quicker. They both tumble on the floor in a match of tickling and grabbing and pulling Zhengting’s phone out from each other’s hands and Justin’s just laughing beneath him squealing between laughter, _is this the part-timer lover boy?_

Zhengting practically claws his phone out from Justin’s hand (not minding the loud yelp Justin lets out and _aww, Zhengting-ge’s keeping secrets!_ ) and hurriedly looks over the screen to see the call has ended and he sighs in relief, _deeply,_ because if Xukun heard that then he doesn’t really know what to do. Nor will he ever have the courage to even call him back.

He’s in a daze when he realizes that he did forget to keep his promise. Finals were over last Wednesday, and it’s Friday today, and Zhengting _totally_ forgot he had a phone call to make. 

He feels Justin's fingers digging in his ribs and he pokes back just as fast when the other starts screaming at Chengcheng, "they've been calling each other without us knowing? Unfair!"

And both start blabbering nonsense at Zhengting, so he just sticks his tongue out at them and storms to his room. He's at his door when he sees Chengcheng rummaging through his backpack and he rolls his eyes before calling out, "there's left over pizza in the fridge! Heat them or something," he sighs after a while, "just... leave me alone for a sec."

Then he hears Chengcheng's muffled "you're the best, ge!" and Justin's "don't fall too hard!" and he slams the door shut just because _he can_. He rushes to his bed and he _does_ fall hard between jumping past his pile of clothes and his pink bedroom slippers, and he hits his shin hard on the corner of the bed. 

He hisses.

Then his ringtone is blasting again. 

And his chest is thumping too wildly again.

All wide-eyes and mouth agape, his thumb hovers over the answer button. He shuts his eyes and tenses all over, breathing hard, and he probably doesn’t feel it but his thumb softly brushes on the button and he only realizes with panic in his eyes when he hears a soft, _“Zhengting?”_

He stares at his phone for all of a second, almost wishing for it to just burn and vanish into thin air or something dramatic like that but it doesn’t, it’s still there blinking at him and he breathes in to say something, _anything_ , then there’s the voice and all rational thinking’s thrown out his open window along with what’s left of his pride.

 _“Hey, are you there?”_ Xukun says over the line, sounding sheepish and hesitant and _cute_ and Zhengting isn’t so sure what to do anymore. Why did Justin and Chengcheng set him up for this?

Zhengting swallows. “Hey, hello, hi, yes,” he says in one breath. “Yes, I’m here.”

He thinks he hears a crackle, probably a chuckle but the static’s suddenly so strong. Or it must be the ringing in his ears. 

_“That’s really good to hear. I was worried you might have passed out for days or something. How’s finals?”_

And if it wasn’t for his frantic heart he would’ve been disturbed by how informal this boy is talking to him, because he’s still older after all, but he isn’t. He still tells him, though.

“I’m fine, really,” _A lie._ “I don’t even want to talk about finals,” he pouts and settles more comfortably on his bed, scratching the back of his neck. “And why aren’t you using honorifics, kid?”

He hears a breathy chuckle. 

 _“How are you so sure I’m younger than you, though?”_ A pause, then, _“But okay, I heed, Zhengting-ge. Sorry,”_ he says, but it sounds more of a tease than an actual apology. Zhengting wants to click his tongue.

_“Justin told me you’re in college, so… You don’t look like it, though?”_

Zhengting has so many questions in mind. Like how does this guy even keep contact with Justin? What do they even talk about? He swears he’s going to tickle the hell out of Justin when he finds out he’s shared anything fishy with Xukun. Chengcheng, too, since those two always back each other up.

“What-” Zhengting starts, eyes closed in deep thought as to what to say. His brain is a mess and this boy is stirring it further. “Okay, so I definitely think Justin and Chengcheng didn’t stay too long at the counter that day for you to exchange that much information.”

There’s a hum over the line. _“Yeah, but we meet a lot in school?”_ a laugh and Zhengting’s eyes grow wide for the hundredth time today. _“We go to the same school and join the same club. I’m surprised Justin didn’t tell you that.”_

Zhengting’s too surprised because the world couldn’t be this _small?_ He can’t believe this situation and he can’t believe his friends deceived him. He can only imagine them enjoying the pizza in his living room, and his head steams. He takes a deep, _cool_ breath. 

“Oh okay, wow. I’m disappointed,” he speaks over the phone, fingertips rubbing on his temple.

 _“But I should be the one who’s disappointed,”_ he can hear the pout in his voice. _“I hope you didn’t forget your promise?”_

And he wants to laugh because this feels so _childish_ , like a teenage dream, something that resembles puppy love or something between those lines, but he still finds himself responding. “I’m… really sorry. There was just so much to do and my brain felt like jelly this week that I forgot about,” he pauses, “ _this._ Also, I didn’t mean to make you wait or something. I would’ve called after finishing everything but-“

 _“Ge, it’s fine,”_ he’s cut off by a _really_ adorable chuckle and he feels himself melting. _“I may not understand now, but I know how college can be really hectic. I hope you’re taking care of yourself, though.”_

Zhengting can’t believe this amount of… _sweetness_ in the other’s voice and if Xukun was physically here he would have smooched his cheeks because he literally feels all the stress and pressure lifting from him. He pulls at his hair to keep himself from cooing.

”I am, don’t worry,” he smiles through the call. “And,” he hesitates, “how can I… make it up to you?”

There’s a long pause on the other line and Zhengting starts to feel anxious, when Xukun laughs. 

 _“I wasn’t really going to ask for anything?”_ he starts. _“But since you mentioned it…”_

Zhengting slaps a hand on his face. _Good job, Zhengting._

_“Maybe you could drop by the store tomorrow?”_

Zhengting checks his schedule for tomorrow. “I have a meeting with my research team until 12:30. Will you be fine if I come over by 1?”

_“Sure! I’ll see you then, ge.”_

“Yeah,” Zhengting grips his phone tight. “Alright.”

_“Bye! Hope you'll have a great day!”_

And Zhengting hangs up after returning the greeting, phone clutched tight to his chest and his breathing slightly laboured. 

Oh, the things the boy does to his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so overwhelmed by all the lovely messages i've been receiving from you guys  
> thank you thank you!!
> 
> trying my best to update as fast as possible huehue  
> also!! if you guys have suggestions or prompts for this fic  
> go and message me on tumblr [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/)!!!


	4. Chapter 4

It's a little past 12 and the sun's blaring at him so brightly that he would stick his tongue out at it if only he was alone. 

He's not though; Zhengting's currently standing in what seems like a really long line of people waiting for cabs. The thing is, he's been waiting for almost an hour now, and he doesn't really have all the time to wait any longer, so he steps out of the line, grumbling at himself because it's going to be such a long and tiring day.

His sling bag is hanging so heavily on his shoulder, right hand carrying eco bags with what seems like a hundred rims of bond paper because his thesis group finally ran out after reprinting for a thousand times. He sadly thinks of all the trees suffering for the completion of their study. Zhengting sighs at the thought.

He's walking by the sidewalk now, legs tired and arms trying not to give up with the weight of the papers and folders he just bought from the bookstore, praying he’d be able to reach his apartment alive. Limbs intact and all. He rethinks his decision in choosing a business course for college. He's really enjoying it though; Marketing's really fun with all the field work and case studies, but the hundreds of papers they are required to pass are starting to take a toll on his well-being. 

The reason why he's not given up just yet might as well be credited to his friends; they might be  a little ( _very_ ) crazy at times but they care for Zhengting just as much as he does. He smiles at the thought of Wenjun passing him a vitamin bar earlier this morning when he looked like he was about to pass out in front of his laptop, and Xinchun embracing him from behind while Zhengting rechecks the other's work for errors. Zeren had been there to pat his cheek in gratitude after they finish the seventh chapter of their thesis. He remembers grinning so wide after saving the document for the twelfth time.

Zhengting’s just about to mentally list down all the things he could finally do today (like sleeping because he still hasn't recovered from finals, or maybe finally give his kitten— that he hasn't named yet, by the way— a proper bath), when he suddenly hears Zhourui's voice ringing repeatedly at the back of his head like a hammer pushing down a nail. Zhengting literally feels his head aching.

_Zhengting, you'll be proofreading the first half of the paper, alright? Can you send it to me by tonight, too?_

Zhengting wants to just sink into the ground and hibernate.

He's still walking, though. More like dragging his feet on the ground, really. 

He's lost in his train of thoughts, deliberating on whether he should just sleep the day through and do the task early in the morning, deciding _yeah, that'll do_. 

He's racking his brain for excuses to send Zhourui, shoulders sagging and legs slowing, not noticing the bright red and green streaks and a pair of shy eyes watching him from afar.

He also doesn't notice the way the boy (who’s currently looking really cute sitting on his scooter, by the way) hops down almost too quickly, losing his balance a little because Zhengting’s _just there_ , walking past like he doesn’t have any business there. 

Walking past with zombie eyes and hunched back and dispirited pout etched on his mouth. 

Walking past with his coat hanging loosely on his shoulders and bags looking so heavy hanging from his tired hands.

Xukun smiles a little, _in amusement,_ because _he didn’t forget again, did he?_

But the older looks like he did, and a bubble of laughter escapes Xukun’s mouth as he grips on his helmet, securing another one in his basket. He slowly drives just behind Zhengting, matching the other’s pace.

It’s funny because Zhengting is still at it, staring into nothing and mind running on anything and he’s slowing and slowing and—

“These look heavy.”

— then he’s screaming, something that’s similar to the noises his kitten makes in the morning, and he’s caught so, _so off-guard_ that he loses proper footing so he stumbles back in a _very slow, embarrassing motion,_ then he’s stable. 

Because the intruder’s finger is suddenly hooked on the handle of his bag, mouth pulled in a slight grin.

 All thoughts of their thesis paper fly along the highway, far far away.

Zhengting straightens in a split second, eyes anywhere but the boy in front of him. The finger is still there. He clears his throat, trying not to melt all the way down the asphalt because he remembers _everything._ The phone call. His promise. 

His skull is about to crack open.

He slaps a hand across his face, looking exasperated, but then there’s a smile right after when he puts his hand down and Xukun is laughing, still sitting on his scooter with his pretty mouth and dirty blonde hair.

Zhengting is so weak.

“Hi,” Zhengting says as a greeting, fingers scratching on his nape because he feels sheepish and Xukun’s still looking at him with that mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Hey,” he grins, and Xukun’s suddenly grabbing all his bags and Zhengting’s left dumbfounded. 

He watches as Xukun fishes another helmet from his scooter’s basket and replaces it with Zhengting’s heavy bags, and he’s about to protest but Xukun’s already moving.

Then there’s a helmet on his head. 

It’s great because the helmet is on when he feels ninety percent of his blood rushing all the way up his cheeks and ears, because he feels so many things and Xukun’s fingers on his nape, unnecessarily fixing the back of his helmet. 

The fingers are gone almost instantly, and his neck is tingling. Then he squints because the younger suddenly flips his helmet open and Xukun is peering at him with careful eyes. Zhengting’s blinking too rapidly.

“I think you’ll need this,” Xukun mutters, putting on his own helmet and Zhengting’s already sane enough to wonder why he’s _suddenly wearing a helmet?_

 _“_ Why—“ he starts pulling the helmet off but Xukun’s quick to put a hand down on it so it fits back on Zhengting’s head.

“You always seem to be in trouble whenever I see you so,” Xukun adjusts himself on his seat. “I wouldn’t really like that.”

Then Xukun’s already asking him to hop on even before he can steady his breathing and his dying brain cells just comply too quickly. So he does and asks _where are we going?,_ hands hesitant on Xukun’s shoulders. So out of it. Definitely _blown away._

The younger glances back as Zhengting hops on carefully. Still with that toothy grin and messy hair. Pale skin and freckles. Zhengting thinks he adores everything about him. “Don’t really have anything in mind. You?”

And they’re speeding off when Zhengting doesn’t really give a proper reply and Xukun’s chuckling when he mutters, _just trust me then._

 

 

 

 _A crack,_ then there’s half of a popsicle right in front of his mouth, and he’s dazed for quite a while before Xukun’s chuckling and nudging him a little, cold blueberry pressed softly on his lips. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, holding the end of the popsicle, trying not to think too much about the way their fingers brush when Xukun let’s go of the end, or how the younger just naturally leans a little on his shoulder as he adjusts himself on the grass. 

They’re both sitting on Xukun’s coat because the younger insisted so much when they arrived moments ago, and Zhengting doesn’t really have half the mind to protest any longer, not when Xukun already had half his coat off and was carefully placing it on the ground before speeding off somewhere, muttering something like _I’m gonna go buy something!_

So here they are now, lounging around a patch of grass somewhere near their neighborhood, both sharing a single twin pops, Zhengting’s laptop on his lap so he has some sort of a distraction, probably. Zhengting’s brain is still far, _far off_ somewhere. His mind is still somewhere between his hands tight on Xukun’s shoulder and Xukun laughing through the whistling wind, somewhere between Xukun steadying him when he hops off the scooter and the shine in Xukun’s eyes when his fingers met Zhengting’s. 

A sudden but soft nudge and Zhengting’s out of his trance. He takes a quick glance at the boy beside him who’s looking at his lap. Curious, Zhengting diverts his gaze towards the same spot and then he’s panicking, trying to fish for some tissues in his bag because there’s a sticky blue puddle dripping all over his laptop. Too busy daydreaming with the boy beside him and his thesis waiting on his lap.

 _Because he thinks he can still proofread their thesis coherently in his current situation._ Zhengting heaves a huge sigh.

But then there’s already a towel wiping on his hand that’s holding the popsicle and a voice telling him “you’re so out of it, ge,” and a laugh and he’s just there, dumbly looking back and forth at the towel and Xukun, forcing down a blush with his clean hand on his face.

Xukun looks up at him while he cleans the laptop, and Zhengting peers at him through his fingers and hesitantly puts his hand down to try and give the other boy a smile. 

Xukun smiles back, eyes crinkling.

“Sorry,” he says, closing his laptop because _he’ll do it later, anyway,_ or he’ll _try to_ , because he’s too much of a mess to do it right now. And there’s someone who he needs to give his attention to.

He wants to pat himself when he _courageously_ faces Xukun, who has the popsicle in his mouth and head propped on one hand and _looking so adorable and nice and looking at him._ Zhengting exhales to calm his squirming insides.

Then there’s panic in Xukun’s eyes, and for a brief moment, Zhengting wants to coo. “No,” Xukun pulls out the popsicle form his mouth. “No, ge, it’s _fine.”_ He opens Zhengting’s laptop. “Continue what you’re doing.”

Zhengting grins a little before opening his bag to put aside his laptop. “It’s okay, I’m doing it later when my brain’s not all jelly anymore.”

Xukun cracks a piece off his treat. “University sure’s a challenge, huh?”

“Yeah,” Zhengting hums. “You could say that.”

Zhengting watches Xukun nod, chewing on his popsicle with a pout on his face. 

_Adorable._

“I thought so,” Xukun mutters through the cold blueberry in his mouth. “Bufan-ge was practically crawling to my house once because he missed home-cooked food. He said he didn’t eat for ages because of uni.”

“You know Bufan?” Zhengting chuckles, and he’s a little bit calm now, copying Xukun as he bites off his popsicle. He winces when the cold gets to his teeth.

“Yeah,” laughs Xukun, adjusting himself on the grass. _Just a little bit closer._ Zhengting’s mouth quirks up. “Childhood friend. A really funny _gege._ So you know him, too?”

Zhengting fondly recalls a rapping Bufan in a school performance. “Mhm,” he chimes. “Psychology major. Also one of Chengcheng and Justin’s friends. Probably formed a rap group or something.”

Xukun is laughing and Zhengting decides that he quite likes the sound of it. 

Maybe a little bit too much. 

He finds himself staring at the crinkles of Xukun’s nose. “Yeah,” Xukun breathes when his laughing calms, and Zhengting has a smile on his face. “We started a rap group when I was 15. Chengcheng and Justin joined a year after because Bufan wouldn’t let them go. Justin was wailing back then, but now he’s the one bugging Bufan-ge to start composing again.”

Zhengting’s more relaxed now, easily engaging in a conversation, savouring the blueberry on his tongue a little bit more. Not too much. Just the perfect kind of sweet.

“You rap,” Zhengting notes. “That’s really cool,” and adds after a while, “and yeah, that sounds a lot like Justin,” Zhengting chuckles, leaning a bit on his side. “He’s a little bit too intense, just like that.”

Xukun cards his fingers through his hair and without warning, Zhengting’s out of breath. He thinks he saw an odd glint in Xukun’s eyes, but he’s already smiling, something that looks a lot like _amusement_.

“Intense is the word,” there’s a pause, like Xukun’s trying to remember something, then one side of his mouth lifts. “He was practically dragging you that day, ge. Him and Chengcheng. I didn’t know how to react.”

Zhengting suddenly wants to bury himself in the ground he’s sitting on because the embarrassment from two weeks ago is back, and the warm blood is starting to creep up his cheeks again. 

Xukun probably notices because he’s chuckling a bit and casually brushes a thumb on Zhengting’s cheek for a very brief moment, like it wasn’t there at all. But it _was there_ and Zhengting feels the blood rushing too quickly now and he tries to pacify it by swallowing too much of the popsicle.

“Don’t remind me,” he breathes out after swallowing what seemed like three-fourths of the treat, and Xukun’s eyes widen when Zhengting almost chokes. “Don’t— nope. Don’t talk about it. I’ve been trying to forget about it.”

That’s all a lie because Zhengting has been dreaming about it for days and it’s starting to scare him. Not that he even thinks about it, it just slips in his mind every single day in every single minute that he’s free and has nothing to think about but the face of the cute part-timer and his static-y chuckles and cute emoticons. 

Zhengting might be a little bit too crazy.

Cute part-timer who looks even cuter outside of Burger King still looks just as breath-taking as he has always been, and he’s looking at him with _mirth_ or something, and Zhenting wants to look away but also doesn’t want to. 

“Why are you even trying?” Xukun asks and Zhengting doesn’t understand what he means for a while because he has too much in his mind, but he does when Xukun quirks an eyebrow. Zhengting is _doomed._

 _“Because?”_ He dumbly replies, because he doesn’t really know _why?_ But it’s obviously because the things Xukun does to his poor heart isn’t so healthy anymore, and it amplifies when Xukun is pouting cutely at him now. He clears his throat. “Am I not allowed to?”

Xukun hums. “Maybe not,” and Zhengting’s about to ask why when Xukun interjects, “because it won’t be fair for me, ge.”

And Zhengting’s really about to ask _why_ now, but it hits him. 

He tries so hard to breathe.

_Has Xukun been thinking about him, too?_

No way.

Nope. That’s not really possible, right?

Zhengting might just be assuming too much. Probably hearing weird things. He really needs to get himself checked with the doctor. 

So he’s about to ask again because he’s _sure_ he heard it wrongly, but he sees Xukun glancing at his watch, frowning a little. His hair is all messed up from the wind but Zhengting still thinks it looks good on him. Too good, really.

“My shift’s in a few minutes,” he turns to look at Zhengting, and his frown deepens. “I’m sorry, ge. I hope I could leave a little bit later, and probably treat you to a proper meal or something.”

“No, no!” Zhengting replies too quickly and Xukun flinches a little, “no, it’s fine. I should be the one saying sorry since I _always forget_ to keep my word. I’m getting old, I guess.” He sighs. “Maybe I could treat you next time.” 

_Next time. Wow, Zhengting, you’re really proposing for a “next time”, huh?_

But Xukun’s chuckling already. “Of course,” he says. “Of course, ge. That would be nice. Oh, and by the way,” He fishes for something is his jeans pocket. When he pulls it out, Zhengting sees something yellow and folded into small squares, and Xukun hands it out to him.

“I’m inviting you to our school fair. There’ll be a lot of fun stuff. Food stalls and pop music. Bands, too,” Xukun rambles, looking at Zhengting expectantly. “Maybe you could go, if you have time. That’s a few days from now, by the way.” 

Zhengting stares at him for quite a while, then forces himself to look away and down at the yellow paper with fat, bold letters inviting him to come and _join the fun!_ And he’s laughing softly because he’s reminded fondly of his high school days. 

Those sweet, sweet days.

“Alright,” he says through his grin. “I’ll try to stop by. Thanks for inviting me,” he breathes, “and for today.”

Xukun mirrors his grin. “No problem. And thank you, too,” Then he’s standing, and Zhengting follows suit. “I’ll see you around then, ge.” 

There’s a bright flash of smile, then a small wave. A gentle touch on his arm, then Xukun’s already speeding off the highway. 

Zhengting watches until Xukun’s out of sight. He’s reminded to blink when he feels the weight of his bag hanging on his shoulder, and he looks down at the ground to see his bags of bond paper and _something else._

Xukun’s coat on the grass, all wrinkled. 

He huffs out a laugh and tosses the yellow paper and his clean popsicle stick in his own pocket, and proceeds to pick up Xukun’s coat and his bags. The coat smells faintly of freshly cut grass and mixed berries. Zhengting hides his smile in between his teeth and tosses the coat in his bag, before turning towards the direction of his apartment, exhaustion all gone.

He doesn’t notice the skip on his steps when he walks back.

 

 

 

Zhengting’s on his last page of proofreading when he receives a series of messages. Tired eyes and pink headband on his forehead, he reaches for his phone on his bed. 

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[11:34 pm] hey ge c:_

_[11:34 pm] i know this is late but i hope u got home safely_

_[11:34 pm] also, i rly had fun today_

_[11:35 pm] hope u did too_

 

Zhengting feels his cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[11:35 pm] it’s late. just got off my shift. hope i didnt wake u up <:_

_[11:36 pm] i rly hope i could hangout with u more!! also rly looking forward to see u in the fair!_

_[11:36 pm] ok, u might be sleeping now, so i’ll stop_

_[11:36 pm] if ur not sleeping then stop what ur doing and sleep_

_[11:37 pm] u don’t have to reply anymore, ok?_

_[11:37 pm] sleep well, zhengting-ge_

 

And he’s about to reply, _because he wants to,_ when he receives another message.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[11:37 pm] <3 _

 

Zhengting slumps on his chair, phone on his lap. He closes his eyes and breathes, but he doesn’t fight the grin that’s forming on his face, nor the gentle flutter tickling his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello u guys it's been almost a week  
> sorry this took so long asdfgh been a bit busy but 
> 
> i'm so grateful for all of u leaving kudos and comments i feel so warm and happy c':  
> u guys are amazing  
> also, hope u enjoyed this chapter <3
> 
> go talk to me [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/)!!


	5. Chapter 5

“So this is the exact spot where you stare at him, huh?”

Zhengting’s back in his usual table at Burger King, getting lunch with no other than Zhourui who insisted on eating out instead of buying their regular mixed vegetable fried rice in the cafeteria because _it’s getting too bland for my own liking, c’mon ‘Ting!_

Fortunately, Xukun’s not there— who’s surely the main reason why Zhourui picked this place, by the way, despite the fact that there are restaurants closer to the university—  because if he was then he’s sure he won’t be seating so calmly with steady fingers instead of shaky ones. By now, Zhengting’s aware that Xukun’s shift starts at exactly 4 in the afternoon, an hour after Xukun gets off from school, because the younger mentioned it to him too many times after exchanging too many text messages in the past few days. Text messages like:

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[3:21 pm] zheng-ge! u stopping by bk later?_

_[3:21 pm] my shift’s at 4 c:_

_[3:30 pm] we’ve got a new promo too ;)_

_[4:12 pm] on my shift txt u later!!!!!_

 

So this happens almost everyday and Zhengting would smile at his phone a little bit  too stupidly that he’d catch Wenjun looking at him weirdly beside him, and he’d try to wipe the grin off his face with his free hand while the other puts the phone down on his table. 

He thinks he’s missed half of this week’s lecture already. 

Back to the present, Zhengting removes his eyes away from his phone screen, hiding it away from Zhourui’s inquisitive eyes and quickly sending a _Eating lunch, do well on your test_ to no other than the dreamy part-timer before shooting his friend beside him a sharp, _disapproving glare._ Or at least he tries.

“You make it sound like I’m a stalker or something,” he mutters, pouting when Zhourui challenges him with another weird look that he wants to laugh at if he wasn’t trying so hard in showing his disapproval. 

“Isn’t that the case?” Zhourui sniggers, successfully dodging the slap Zhengting sends his way. Zhengting almost chokes on his fry.

“No?!” he exclaims in defense, because that’s not the case at all? Not anymore. And he was just unsuspiciously appreciating the boy from afar, there’s nothing wrong with that, right?  

Zhourui’s practically guffawing on his double cheeseburger. “Whatever you say Zhengting,” and Zhengting rolls his eyes at his friend because _there’s sauce on your chin_ before he’s wiping it off a little harshly with a tissue and Zhourui’s scowling.

“By the way,” Zhourui mumbles after gulping down his Sprite. “The whole team’s planning to go for some karaoke tomorrow. You’re coming, yeah?” He laughs through Zhourui’s nudges, scanning his brain for tomorrow’s schedule. He frowns through his fry when he remembers.

“Oh,” Zhengting stops halfway from tossing a fry in his mouth. “I might have to pass this time. Sorry, Rui.”

And of course Zhourui would look mad as he does now, scrunched eyebrows and all. “You’re not coming? But Zhengting, Thursdays are _squad days_ , you can’t miss it, dude.”

And yeah, he’s never missed a single hangout but he can’t just disregard his plans for tomorrow, can he? And also “You didn’t come last time either, Rui. That’s just fair,” he presents as some sort of an excuse, and Zhourui looks like he’s considering it for a while.

“Oh,” he replies. “Yeah. Yeah, but that’s because I had to get extra classes. That’s one _very_ valid excuse, _mister,_ ” Zhourui argues, finishing the last bite of his burger. “What are you doing tomorrow, anyway?”

Zhengting raises an eyebrow, dipping his fry on sweet ketchup. “I was invited by a friend to go to this, uh…” he stutters, “event. It was planned a few days ago, I couldn’t just cancel it so suddenly,” he hopes he doesn’t look so obvious. 

Zhourui looks unconvinced, though he doesn’t ask more. He sighs instead. “Alright.  I’ll let you go. I hope you’ll have _lots of fun_ there and not regret not going with us for some _super fun_ jamming session,” he says exaggeratedly, grinning, and Zhengting’s already grinning back. “But on one condition.”

Zhengting takes a huge swig of his cola. “What?”

“Buy me chicken nuggets.”

Zhengting almost sprays cola all over the other’s face. 

“Would you please stop moisturizing my already moisturized face?” Zhourui complains, wiping all over his cheeks. 

“Sorry,” Zhengting coughs, laughing. “But that’s it? Nuggets?” then, “I thought you were on a diet—“

“Shh,” Zhourui presses a finger on his lips. “Just go buy me nuggets.”

And Zhengting’s grinning and fishing for his wallet inside his bag, muttering _let me check my money_ when he opens it. He’s too busy counting his change to notice a certain yellow paper falling from his wallet and a curious hand snatching it and peering at it like it’s some foreign object. 

“School… fair?” Zhourui reads carefully and Zhengting’s snapping his head up so quickly his spine might have just snapped. Or not really. He’s panicking too much to know. 

“Rui, where did you get this?” he snaps in panic, snatching the paper, Zhourui grinning at him with a glint in his eyes. 

“It fell from your wallet?” Zhourui states, head resting on one hand. “So that’s where you’re going tomorrow, I get it now. Isn’t that Justin and Chengcheng’s high school? And if I remember correctly, also the part-timer boy’s, right? Are you guys finally talking? Dude, did he invite you?”

“What if Justin and Chengcheng did?” Zhengting says because he really doesn’t know what to say anymore.

Zhourui looks at him like what he just said doesn’t make sense at all. “They wouldn’t because they obviously wouldn’t like it if you see them dance.” 

Zhengting knows Zhourui’s right, so he heaves a defeated sigh. He’s just about to defend himself again when Zhourui cuts him off with, “Whatever, ‘Ting. I’m just so sure you’re seeing the part-timer dude tomorrow, so I wholeheartedly support you on that. Also, you have to look your best. So bring tons of clothes to school tomorrow so I can help you choose. Also, remember the shoes I gave you on your birthday? Bring that. And don’t forget your—“

Zhourui rambles off and Zhengting’s brain flies off a hundred miles per minute all throughout lunch break.

 

 

 

It’s Thursday. 

Zhourui gives Zhengting a very suggestive look when he passes by him near the lockers, and Zhengting can’t believe he’s already letting out a huge, exasperated sigh first thing in the morning. Not just that, but Zhourui’s also eyeing the huge bag slung on his shoulders, and he can’t believe he agreed to this. 

He really, _really_ shouldn’t have. 

Regretting his life decisions, he speeds up to his own locker, practically tossing his huge bag and another sling bag inside before slamming it shut and sharply going the other direction because he feels so embarrassed, and Zhorui’s still grinning at him. He feels like rolling out the campus already.

“Good job, dude. You actually listen. Meet me by the lockers at lunch, alright?” Zhourui whispers as he catches up to Zhengting’s pace, then he’s already speeding off somewhere Zhengting doesn’t really want to know about.

So the whole day basically goes like this: Zhengting unable to concentrate in class because his friends are giving him weird looks and even weirder grins, his phone buzzing a little bit too much in his pocket, his binder filled with random scribbles instead of actual notes and insides churning more wildly in every passing minute.

When they’re eating snacks, Zeren’s wiggling his eyebrows at him and Wenjun practically has to hold down a laughing Zhourui because there’s _cxk_ flashing brightly on Zhengting’s phone screen displayed on the table for everyone to see. Zhengting’s face visibly colors a bright red and he tries to disregard it by throwing his sandwich wrapper at Zhourui who’s currently screaming “Told you so! Our friend’s finally dating the part-timer guy!”

Zhengting _hates_ his friends.

Or not really.

Zhengting finally escapes the group when the 5-minute bell rings, signalling the next period, and he heaves a deep breath when he’s out of his friends’ grasp and free of all their _Zhengting’s love life queries._

He waves off Zhourui who’s being pulled by Xinchun to their classroom, calling out, “don’t forget to meet me at lunch!” And of course Zhengting won’t forget, not when he’s being reminded every five minutes because his friends are practically more excited for him than he is. 

He’s pulling out his books from the locker when his phone vibrates in his back pocket, and he unconsciously smiles as he fishes for it and opens the new message from the sender whom he’s starting to get used to.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[10:27 am] im excused from my shift today! ge, if ur coming, meet me by the outdoor stage at 3!!!!!!_

 

Then the final bell rings and he quickly tosses his phone on top of his books, closing his locker and running to his next class.

 

 

 

Zhengting’s knees are shaking. 

He really, _really_ wants to get out of here. It’s 2:14pm, his watch reads when he glances down at it, and he tries not to scrunch his face too much. He’s been here for almost 3 hours now, and he hasn’t eaten lunch because their dance club moderator suddenly called for an emergency meeting. He had to send Zhourui apologies when the other started sending him urgent messages because he has been waiting for Zhengting but he didn’t show up. 

 

_Fr: rui rui_

_[2:14 pm] what about the fair dude????_

 

Zhengting types out a quick reply because he knows Mr. Zhang won’t like it if he catches him on his phone.

 

_To: rui rui_

_[2:15 pm] I’ll figure it out_

 

He tucks his phone inside his pocket, anxiously tapping his fingers on the table, not paying attention to the details of their upcoming show at all.

 

 

 

He’s running.

He’s still wearing the same set of clothes as the ones he’d been wearing when he arrived earlier this morning, not caring about the pile of clothes in his locker because he doesn’t even have the time to pull on proper, fresh clothes when he finally got out of the room. His club mates had been looking at him like he’s crazy because the moment the meeting ended, he’s already running to his locker, grabbing his sling bag and slamming the door shut. 

When he checks his phone, it’s already 3:27pm, and there are unread messages from Xukun and even Justin and Chengcheng, and that pushes him to run even faster. 

He gets off— _leaps off, really, the driver was wide-eyed when Zhengting practically flew off the door—_ the bus a few minutes later, still panting and anxious, legs working again and he’s running towards the high school’s gate, already seeing a crowd gathered in front of the outdoor stage just a few feet away. He’s been here before so he’s familiar with the paths, bowing at the guards whom he’s seen too many times before, sprinting again to reach the stage faster. 

When he gets there, the band’s playing slow rock music, but he’s busy scanning the crowd for a blonde-haired boy to even notice the small hitch in the breathing of the singer onstage and the pair of eyes that’s following his every movement.

Zhengting, despite the cold, is sweating from running too much, hair tossed in every direction and some sticking to his forehead. He runs a hand through it, eyes still darting everywhere but the stage and he’s still trying to catch his breath when a hand startles him by his shoulder.

“Ge,” exclaims a voice near his ear and he knows right away that it’s Chengcheng. He turns to his side and he sees both him and Justin still wearing their dance clothes, eyes striped with blue and silver glitters and costume so bright that they practically stand out in the crowd. “You came!”

“Yeah,” Zhengting breathes, still carding his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, how’d you know I’ll be here?”

Justin slaps a hand on his arm. Zhengting scowls at him. “We were texting you, ge!” He exclaims through the loud music. “Didn’t you receive it?”

“Yeah,” Chengcheng agrees, then he’s suddenly smirking. “Someone here had been waiting for you. Told us you’ll be coming.”

Zhengting sighs. “Yeah, alright. He did invite me,” he says, then, “Where is he, by the way?”

Justin gives him an incredulous look, one that says _dude, are you okay?_ Then he’s grabbing Zhengting by the shoulder. “You’re here and you can’t even see him?”

Chengcheng’s laughing beside him, then he feels his body being turned towards the direction of the stage. “He’s right in front of you.”

Then he sees him, in a clean white long sleeve and black pants, hair gelled back neatly and it’s dyed black, _oh god, it’s black,_ and the glasses he’s wearing doesn’t help in calming the hammering in his chest.

And… and he’s looking at him through his glasses, hands steady on the guitar slung across his chest and he’s smiling through the lyrics.

Zhengting’s breathless.

He doesn’t notice Chengcheng and Justin exchanging glances between him, laughing a bit because Zhengting’s totally blown away with glassy eyes and mouth agape. 

He doesn’t notice because the dramatic effects are back, _he’s really out of his mind, is he?,_ because he can practically feel Xukun’s gaze burning through him and Xukun’s smile widening through the bright stage lights and he can’t help but smile back.

And his voice, his voice is sweet and piercing, but also calming and he can listen to it for hours but the song is already ending. 

So, so quickly.

Xukun breaks the gaze, reluctantly, scanning the crowd with a small, appreciative smile before grabbing the microphone to say _thank you!,_ his bandmates echoing it from the back. They form a line upfront and get ready for a bow, not after Xukun once again meets Zhengting’s gaze with a small grin, and then they’re all bowing. 

Zhengting’s still staring when the boys onstage start fixing their equipment to give way for the next band, and he only looks away when Justin nudges him on his side, wiggling his brows at him. He shakes his head with a small smile, because he’s seen too many people wiggle their eyebrows at him today. 

“C’mon, let’s go meet them,” Justin says and then the two are suddenly grabbing him and dragging him towards the side where Xukun and his bandmates are already moving down the stairs. When Xukun sees him, the shy part-timer aura is back, grinning at him like he hasn’t seen him in years. He motions for his bandmates to follow and they’re all already walking towards him with Xukun in the lead. 

“Good luck, ge,” Chengcheng winks at him, and both him and Justin sprint somewhere, too quickly for Zhengting to react. 

“Zhengting-ge,” Xukun greets when he’s close, bright white teeth and pale skin greeting him like the sun. Zhengting squints at him, but grins back, noticing the light orange color on Xukun’s eyes and the grey contact lenses he’s wearing. He thinks Xukun looks ethereal, just like this. He suddenly feels a hand touching his, squeezing lightly before letting go. Xukun blinks at him. “You came.”

“Hey,” he greets back, eyes crinkling, the hand that Xukun touched coming up to make a small wave. His fingers are still tingling from the contact. “Yeah, though I was really late. Sorry,” he breathes, and “you did great by the way,” he motions to Xukun’s bandmates as well, “you guys, too. Awesome performance back there.”

Xukun chuckles. “Thanks, ge. I was hoping you could watch the whole set, but maybe next time?” He notices the light blush on Xukun cheeks. “I’m really glad you came, though.”

“I could have, but I suddenly had to go to a meeting,” Zhengting replies sheepishly, scratching the back of his nape. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I hope I didn’t rush you?” Xukun chuckles when Zhengting teasingly replies _just a bit,_ and he suddenly remembers what he’s supposed to do. 

“Oh, by the way, ge. These are my bandmates,” he motions to the three other boys behind him who have been awkwardly standing there at the back. They all bow at him simultaneously. Zhengting chuckles lightly and bows a little, motioning for them to straighten up because _it’s fine, you guys don’t need to be so formal._

Xukun’s chuckling, too, putting a hand on top of his bandmate’s shoulder. The boy looks really young, probably a year younger than Xukun, but his expression is sharp. “This is Linkai. He’s in charge of the bass.” Then he motions to the tallest one among them whose long hair is also gelled back neatly. “On the drums is Ziyi,” and lastly, Xukun points at the youngest looking one, with round eyes and a cute pout. “This is Zhenghao, our youngest member and is in charge of the keyboard.”

Zhengting smiles at them. “I never knew Xukun was in band, but hi,” he greets, “I’m Zhu Zhengting,” smiling, he continues, “nice meeting you guys. It was great watching you on stage, too.”

They exchange greetings for a while, Xukun just watching at the side, and Zhengting _always_ doesn’t notice but Xukun’s there watching him with so much adoration because he just clicks with his friends just like that. A smile, a witty remark, and the whole group is laughing. 

Xukun grins when Zhengting tilts his head towards him, looking at him expectantly. 

A signal, then Xukun turns to his bandmates and quirks an eyebrow. A second later, they’re all suddenly making excuses, saying _oh, uh, we’ve got stuff to do. Polish our instruments, it was really nice meeting you, ge! Have fun!_ and they’re all running off somewhere, too quickly for him to follow, a similar sight as Justin and Chengcheng a while ago.

When the boys are out of sight, he sees movement by his side, and he turns to see Xukun wiggling his eyebrows at him and he _really doesn’t know what that means?_ But he really doesn’t have time to think about it, not when Xukun is already curling his fingers around Zhengting’s hand and running off somewhere with what looks like thrill in his eyes. 

Zhengting’s throat is suddenly dry, but he doesn’t let go.

 

 

 

“Almost there!”

Xukun’s slamming the red button a hundred times stronger than the first time, eyes so focused at the claw machine and the toy that’s hanging loosely from the shaking metal. It’s the Pororo doll, the one Zhengting said he likes, and it’s already his eighth attempt and the doll is still there, falling off just slightly off the hole. 

His pride is getting to him that he doesn’t notice how hard he’s slamming the glass because _why won’t you come out?_

Zhengting’s laughing beside him, one hand holding half of the blueberry popsicle again — he finds Xukun’s fondness for blueberries very endearing, he noticed the other wearing a blueberry scented perfume when they were pressed close in one of the rides Xukun wanted to try earlier— and the four other plushies in the other, the ones Xukun got after so many attempts at getting that one Pororo doll.

“Xukun, _it’s fine,”_ he gasps between chuckles, finally finishing off his popsicle. “You’ve spent too much on that. We should probably stop.”

Xukun huffs. “I really don’t get it, though.” Zhengting wants to mash the other’s puffed cheeks. “How did I manage to get those other plushies but not _that_ one?”

Zhengting’s laughing again, getting two of the plushies in his arms and handing it over to a defeated-looking Xukun. The younger holds onto them with slight confusion, Zhengting’s mouth pulling up when he speaks, “that’s your share, you got them, anyway.”

Xukun laughs a little, looking sheepish, then he’s running his fingers through his black hair.

“I really like your hair, by the way,” he says in one breath. “It suits you.”

“Really?” Xukun grins. “Thanks,” he laughs. “Linkai was practically forcing me to dye it this morning so that I’d match the whole band.” 

Zhengting was about to comment on that when notices the slight tremble of Xukun’s shoulders and that’s when he realizes _oh, he’s cold._

He feels stupid because Xukun had been wearing the same thin, white long sleeves the whole time, and it’s almost 8 in the evening with the breeze getting colder. And he’s there practically wearing ten pieces of clothing under his coat.

But then he remembers and he’s quickly opening his sling bag, tossing the plushies in and pulling out something, Xukun narrowing his eyes at him curiously then, _oh,_ he realizes.

Zhengting has Xukun’s coat in his hands, the one he left on the grass last time, but freshly washed and smelling like soft fabric conditioner when Zhengting takes a step closer and drapes it around his shoulders, helping him put his arms in the sleeves.

Xukun’s still dazed when Zhengting pats invisible dust on his collar, and he gives him one more pat on the shoulder before he  steps away to appreciate his work. 

When Zhengting gets a good look at Xukun’s face, the tip of his nose is slightly pink, and he grins when Xukun starts sniffing and staring at him blankly.

“You okay?” He asks, hands finding warmth in his pockets, and Xukun gives him a really warm smile.

“Yeah,” Xukun exhales, “feeling warmer now, thanks,” then he looks like he’s considering something for a while and Zhengting waits, smiling a bit. “I… really like your eyes, ge.”

Zhengting almost chokes when he breathes in. “Hm?” 

Xukun chuckles, looking more confident, more certain. “You’re eyes. They’re really nice. Better up close.”

Zhengting breathes out. “Ah,” he grins sheepishly, “thanks.”

Zhengting’s fingers are trembling a little when Xukun offers to walk him home, back to his apartment because _my house is just close by, don’t worry ge._ He doesn’t know if it’s from the cold, or the rushing in his veins, but he doesn’t mind it. He doesn’t really have the brain cells to mind it, not when Xukun’s walking so close beside him, brushing his arm with his, smiling so softly and looking at him with a certain glint in is eyes. 

An exchange of _good night_ and a _get home safe_ later, he’s back in the warmth of his apartment, a smile playing on his face when he hears the usual _ding!_ of his phone, and Zhengting doesn’t hesitate when he reaches for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello helloooo  
> back with another (messy) chapter but uwu  
> still very thankful for all your support u guys are so <3
> 
> also here are references for cxk's look in this chapter: [1](https://twitter.com/LouissexXukun/status/1003202912317632512) [2](https://twitter.com/LouissexXukun/status/1003237211003760641)  
> and maybe listen to secondhand serenade's your call bc i was thinking about that song while writing this ehehe
> 
> ok ok see u all in the next chapter!!
> 
> connect with me on tumblr [@bhaeq](http://bhaeq.tumblr.com/) or!!  
> on twt [@beigogi](https://twitter.com/beigogi) where i cry over precious bois


	6. Chapter 6

“I forced myself to wake up _really_ early for you, seriously.”

It’s Sunday, _Zhengting’s day, to be precise,_ and he’s supposed to be relaxed, to be under the blankets, to be revitalised from the stress and regain back the number of years that has been taken away from him due to college pressure, but he’s already feeling _so distressed_ at 7:24 in the morning. Justin had called him last night to ask for math tutoring and he agreed despite his crazy schedule because he actually cares for that kid and his education? _And does he even know that?,_ he thinks and he can practically see the lines on his forehead in the mirror from the corner of his eyes, and he doesn’t even dare to look. So he covers his view with a hand rubbing on his aching temples, and the loud feedback from across the line worsens it. 

He exaggeratedly sighs on the speaker before slumping his head on his dresser table.

“ _You did?”_ The voice on the other side of the line coos, and a suppressed laughter barks in the background. Zhengting’s eyes roll back to his head. “ _Zhengting-ge, I’m really, reaaaaaaally sorry. Something came up— what was it, Cheng?”_

And he knows that’s a lie because he hears muffled noises in the background and the lilt in Chengcheng’s voice when he’s amused. Justin sounds like he’s swallowing on air when he gets back.

“ _—ah, oh yeah, dance practice, right? Whole day? Aw, what a bummer. Didn’t they move it tomorrow?_ ” Justin holds a snicker, pretending to talk to Chengcheng from the other side. Zhengting knows better. _“No? Ah, so it’s really today. Ge, I’m really—_ “

“Whatever, Justin,” Zhengting exasperatedly groans. “I can feel my blood pressure rising already so just— I’ll get back to bed. Hanging up—”

“No, no, no! Wait there’s someon—“ but Zhengting doesn’t really have the mind to care, not when he’s just lost the sleep he deserves, so he tosses his phone on top of his bed after hanging up so quickly he thinks he can hear Justin’s loud wailing from kilometers away.

He’ll deal with him later.

“So what do I do now,” he sighs to himself as he lazily walks towards the living area, because it isn’t really easy for him to get back to sleep once he’s woken up, so he’s just left with huge, dark eye bags and a betrayed heart. 

And the two plushies sitting on his couch.

Zhengting practically throws himself on it, hugging the plushies to his chest because at least they have them to comfort him and make him feel warm and happy and sappy all over because the thought of them makes him squirm, like his insides are literally tingling with this bizarre sensation in his stomach every time his thoughts fly to that night.

And the days after that.

So basically, things got a little bit… _better_ (if that’s the right word, Zhengting doesn’t really know) between him and Xukun, if the way Xukun practically brightens up every time he stops by Burger King during the weekends actually defines what better means.

(It’s overly romantic but Zhengting thinks the curl of Xukun’s mouth actually does make his day better, and at this point, he’d give anything to see it every single day.)

He thinks it might have gotten a little bit out of hand— the way Zhengting wakes up with his phone in his hand every morning, checking his messages already even before wiping the stars away from his eyes, or the fact that he can’t get proper sleep because Xukun hadn’t been able to call him one night, because maybe after so many calls exchanged between them, Xukun’s voice had already been programmed in Zhengting’s body as a sleep conductor or something— and he thinks it’s ridiculous how things suddenly work like this when it was totally different a few weeks ago. 

Totally different.

By that, he means checking his watch every five minutes during his last lecture, fingers tapping aimlessly on his table because he can’t wait for it to be over, so that  _maybe_ he could pass by a certain food chain and exchange glances with a certain _someone,_ and Wenjun actually had to place a hand over his knee one time because he got a little bit too restless. 

By totally different, he means staying a little too late at Burger King, slowly finishing his last fry because Xukun was still mopping the place, arranging chairs, dusting tables, and he would stare for a bit too long, Xukun staring back a lot longer, and Zhengting thinks he looks so divine even with a mop in his hand. He would look away then, back on the book he’s obviously not reading because the quirk of Xukun’s lips had been too much for him to handle.

By different, he means walking back home to his apartment, not alone like how it normally was before, but with Xukun close and smiling at him, then worrying because _ge, you really didn’t have to wait,_ but then Zhengting responds with _no, it’s fine. I have nothing to do anyway_ when there are actually reports he had to submit the day after, but that didn’t even matter at the moment. Not when Xukun had so much stars in his eyes and Zhengting thinks he’s gone too deep.

By totally different, he means knowing right there and then that it’s Xukun as soon as he hears his phone ring at 7:15pm on Fridays, because Xukun’s shift ends earlier on Fridays and no one actually calls him during dinner time but Xukun whom he can still hear chewing on his food across the line. Despite his ethical brain yelling at him, he still grins with his phone pressed between his ear and shoulder, muttering _Kunkun, stop talking when you’re eating._

 

_Kunkun._

 

Zhengting snaps out of his daze when he hears someone knocking on his door, and his brain registers for a while before his head starts steaming again. Putting the plushies _gently_ back down on the couch, he storms towards the door, mind sure that it’s just Justin with his mischievous grin playing games at him and it’s too early for games, right? He’s just so sure it’s Justin, so when he opens the door a little to harshly, muttering _I swear Minghao, I’m ti—_ he stops all of sudden, because maybe time did stop for a second. 

At his doorstep is Xukun, with a huge backpack on his shoulders and Burger King takeout in both of his arms, smiling awkwardly at Zhengting, expression changing to something that looks like amusement when he sees Zhengting in pyjamas. 

“Hey,” Xukun greets, and continues when Zhengting doesn’t respond because he’s still frozen in place, slack-jawed and all. “Good morning?” then, “I brought breakfast? Also, Justin told me you could help me with Math.”

 

 

 

Four bottles of cola, two whoppers, one cup of instant noodles, and about ten thousand math problems later, Zhengting finds himself squeezed between the couch and his living room table, sitting on the carpet with his hand propping his head up, eyes studying a very much focused Xukun scribbling formulas on his notebook. There’s a small smile creeping up his lips because there’s this bubbly feeling of authority and accomplishment when he sees Xukun all hunched and pouting, trying so hard to finish all the problems Zhengting prepared for him for the reason that Zhengting won’t let him do anything unless each item is answered. 

His digital clock reads 10:03am when he glances up at it, realizing how they’ve been in the same position for almost three hours now and Xukun’s just half-way through. 

Zhengting wonders if he’d been a little bit too hard on him. 

Then thinks otherwise a second after because if it were either Justin or Chengcheng, he would’ve been a lot worse. 

So instead of pressuring Xukun, he patiently waits, extending his arms up because his bones are sleeping, bending all the way down to lay half of his body on the table, head resting on one side and eyes still directed on an engrossed-looking Xukun.

Zhengting takes his time then, making it an excuse to appreciate Xukun's dark hair, his eyes, the slope of his nose, his _mouth,_ that little pout, taking it in all in one breath, but all air suddenly whoosh out of his lungs when Xukun’s eyes shift to his.

“You’re staring, ge,” he says, shaking his pen between his fingers, grinning but also looking a bit torn, and Zhengting’s still looking for _I wasn’t staring_ excuses when Xukun mirrors him, stretching and resting his head, facing Zhengting. 

“What are you doing,” Zhengting more of states than asks, but doesn’t move nevertheless. 

Xukun hums, still looking directly at the other. Zhengting holds his gaze. “You were staring. Can’t focus.”

And Zhengting wants to laugh because “It’s my fault now?” Laughing a bit and starting to move his body up, so ready to scold the younger and make him get back to work, but Xukun suddenly pulls him back down by the hand.

Then Xukun’s moving closer, exhaling blueberry breath all over Zhengting’s face. 

Zhengting can’t breathe.

“What are you doing?” He actually asks now, feeling the way Xukun’s rubbing circles on the skin of Zhengting’s wrist, eyes looking wild and unsure, but also soft and certain at one point, and Zhengting can’t find the will to look away.

He’s not sure but he thinks Xukun’s a lot closer now, their bodies pressed a little, and Zhengting doesn’t know why he’s not doing anything. His hand is still trapped in between Xukun’s, and he squeezes a bit when Xukun moves, shutting his eyes tight at the urgency of it all.

A whisper. “What do you think?”

He waits for it.

Waits for what feels like years of agony.

Then there’s gentle rubbing on his nose, and he’s confused for a while, but he opens his eyes a little to see Xukun’s bright, happy eyes, moving his head to rub the tips of their noses.

So Zhengting chuckles when Xukun does, because it feels ridiculous and nice and warm at the same time, both of them not knowing what they’re doing and just going with what feels right at the moment. 

 

Faces close.

Hands tight.

Bodies pressed.

Wide smiles.

 

So when Xukun squeezes his hand back, Zhengting thinks the moment _did_ feel right.

 

 

 

A few days after, Zhengting hears from Chengcheng that the final exams in their high school are scheduled next week, so he immediately cancels all his plans with Xukun for the next few days, sending him angry messages because _why didn’t he tell me earlier?_

Zhourui peeps through Zhengting’s hands, looking at their exchanged messages and laughing when Zhengting pulls his phone out of sight. 

“ _Duh_ ,” Zhourui exhales. “He’s obviously so into you, of course he wouldn’t tell you because he knows you’ll act all stern and weird and won’t allow him to spend more time with you when that’s _obviously all you want to do_.”

Zhengting pokes his tongue out. “That’s not true.”

Xinchun from across him rolls his eyes. “Here we go again.”

And Zhourui’s once again lecturing him about “love” non-stop and Zhengting’s not really listening, just laughing and not caring when he sends Xukun a series of messages.

 

_To: cxk_

_[12:37 pm] Your exams are next week, Kun?_

_[12:37 pm] You should’ve told me. We’re cancelling the weekends, alright?_

_[12:38 pm] Do well on your exams_

 

His heart breaks a little, he thinks, so he adds after a while, all rational thinking thrown out the window:

 

_To: cxk_

_[12:38 pm] <3_

 

 

 

Zhengting’s walking with Zeren and Zhourui outside their university building after eight long hours of class, and he’s so ecstatic that the week is finally over, and that their thesis paper is actually making a lot of progress. 

He feels a little bit empty though, for some reason he can’t pinpoint, but he’s suddenly reminded when he hears a _ding!_ that he hasn’t heard a lot in the past few days.

So he fishes for his phone inside his pocket, a little bit in a rush, almost dropping it when he opens the message.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[4:09 pm] ge, i’m right by the gate_

 

Zhengting rereads the message because he's still trying to swallow down the fact that he hasn't seen nor contacted Xukun for a week because he restricted the other from doing so, not until all his exams are over, and this little urge to run towards Xukun tells him so much things. Things he thinks he's not supposed to feel. _Not yet_.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[4:09 pm] look right in front of u_

 

So Zhengting does, slowly lifting his head up, slowing in pace with Zeren and Zhourui looking back at him curiously. Standing by the gate in his high school uniform is Xukun,  all so handsome and _literally glowing_. He’s waving with his phone in hand, and Zhengting has to squint his eyes when Xukun quirks an eyebrow, one side of his mouth lifting. Then he’s quickly typing away on his phone.

Zhourui and Zeren must have noticed by now, so they both hurry back to Zhengting when they hear notifications coming off from his phone. Zhengting doesn’t even hide when he reads the next messages.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[4:09 pm] hurry over_

 

Zhengting smiles.

 

_Fr: cxk_

_[4:09 pm] i missed you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time y'all  
> how's everyone doing!!  
> classes just started and i'm starting to get a bit busy huhu  
> but that's not stopping me from loving zhengkun more and more mhmm
> 
> and i'm really so grateful to all of u for all ur support ilu all <3  
> shoutout to [@baekkieony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony) who's been so awesome and giving me so much gifts and being so lovely all the time u guys should go check out baekkieony's works!!
> 
> aaaaand  
> hope u guys enjoyed this chapter !! asdfghjk
> 
> (oh and also u guys ( _maybe_ ) might have noticed but im starting a series for "at the end of the day" shhh)


End file.
